Eyrian Riverboat
(The Issic Hane of the Lakelands Line) These vessels are found in several sizes along the major riverways of the Eyrian Empire. Form following function these vessels strongly resemble the river boats of the Mississippi during the 19th century. Large flat bottomed vessels of multiple decks. the power plants are located in the rear of the lower deck and they have stern paddle wheels. Side wheelers have been experimented with but the mechanism is more complicated. It is not popular with boat owners as it takes up more of the lower deck that could be used for cargo, in spite of being more maneuverable. Meta Note: On the image is indicated the famous "mark twain" or two fathoms (12 foot) that river pilots considered clear sailing. Doesn't look like much does it? The scale is 6 pixels to the foot. The Power Plant The river boat power plant is a magical flywheel originally developed by the Imperial Wizard Myatan. The fly wheel spins at a steady rate of 10 revolutions a second, powered by magic of course. They are mounted in the boat's lower deck in a heavily enclosed area. Flywheels are mounted horizontally to keep gyroscopic forces from heeling the boat over when it turns. The power is transferred to the main paddle wheel by a clutch and gear system employing large leather belts and or chains that can drive the boat forward or in reverse. Leather belts are preferred for the power from the flywheel to the clutch as some slippage prevents the system from breaking when engaged. Chains are preferred from the clutch to the paddle wheel as wet leather slips too much. The drive gears are worked by the crew on the engine deck. They get instructions from the wheelhouse by a telegraph system that would be familiar to any naval buff of Earth. The system uses a direct drive without the connecting rods of the more familiar steam boats. There is no reciprocating motion to convert. It is rotary motion to rotary motion. the system is closer to the manual transmission on a car writ large. On the River Boat Most of the boats have four decks. The lowest deck is cargo and machinery. If the vessel has a stable for horses is it located here as well. Loading and unloading is done by a crane or from a movable gangplank that is suspended from said crane. All such activity it limited to the bow area. The lower deck is usually enclosed most of its length to protect the cargo. There are plenty of windows to give light. The second deck is the public space of the ship. Parlors, gaming rooms, and dining room. The kitchen is to the rear of the boat. The main promenade will circle the entire deck. The third deck holds the passenger cabins. Space is at a premium. Second class passengers will share a room with up to four companions. First class passengers get no larger a cabin, but they get the cabin to themselves. Sanitary facilities are shared. There are no private washrooms and the boats do not have bathing facilities. The best you can manage is a sponge bath. Fourth deck is crew cabins and crew dining room. They share a kitchen with the passengers. There is usually a small sitting room. However as boats typically tie up at night they do not have extensive facilities. Only the Captain and the Pilot have truly comfortable quarters with a private washroom. Crew The boat's crew is divided into four classes. They are defined by the work done and the skill required to do it. The top of the heap are the Pilot and the Captain, the Executive crew. The Pilot is the king of the deck. His knowledge of the river makes him indispensable. Without a pilot you don't sail. It is the highest paid position on the boat and the most important. Slightly under that is the Captain. when and where they go is up to the Captain. He is also the chief business manager of the vessel. You can sail without a Captain if you have to. But he is important to the commercial success of the vessel. Next down are the Service staff starting with the Boat's Steward. The Steward is the host of the vessel and the main interaction with passengers and their needs. The Steward is responsible for managing the cooks, waiters, croupiers, and maids that maintain the passenger areas of the boat. Roughly equal in pay and importance are the Working crew. These are Chief of the Boat and able rivermen that keep the boat running. Generally there are no specialists. There is not enough space on the river boat to have people with only one job. An able riverman will throw the lead, work the crane or repair belts as required. Bottom of the pile are the stevedores. Powerful thews and small minds are requirements for the job. They are the main muscle of the boat. They move cargo, and provide the muscle to shift the gears on the paddlewheel. Category:Greyhawke Category:Supernatural Category:Ships